Differences and Similarities
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.
1. Chapter 1

_*-*-*Differences or Similarities*-*-*_

_*-*-*Chapter 1*-*-*_

_*-*-*By: MikaylAGomeZ09*-*-*_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Summary:__ Alex and Justin are different in almost every way. But don't family members have similarities as well?_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own WOWP._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

"_Alex, get back here!" Justin yelled as he followed Alex down the stairs to the sub station._

"_Make me. You invaded my privacy. And I've told you not to go into my room without knocking first, or without having permission." Alex replied as she continued to stomp down the stairs._

"_Alex, what was I supposed to do? Mom and Dad took Max to grandma's farm and they left me in charge. Not knowing why my little sister's door was shut when I knew that her boyfriend was over didn't go over very well in my mind." Justin said catching up with Alex and grabbing her arm to spin her around to face him._

"_Let me go Justin!" Alex exclaimed, only to make Justin hold on tighter._

"_Listen to me Alex. Dean isn't a good guy. You could have gotten hurt, both physically and emotionally. I wasn't about to let that happen." Justin explained._

"_Justin, I'm 17! And I'll be 18 in a few weeks; I can do whatever I want with Dean. He's been my boyfriend for almost 3 years!" Alex exclaimed._

"_Excuse me, but could I possibly have a refill?" a customer asked the siblings._

"_One second, please, sir." Justin said politely._

"_Sure." The customer said._

"_Kitchen, now, Alex." Justin said before heading over to get the refill on the customer's drink._

_Not really having a choice, Alex stomped towards the kitchen, only to be stopped by Dean._

"_We weren't done Russo. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Dean asked._

"_Into the kitchen to get yelled at by my annoying older brother." Alex said with a roll of her eyes._

"_Well, when you're done, meet me in your room; I've got some surprises in store for you." Dean said rubbing his hands together._

"_Dean, I think you should leave. Justin won't want you over since my parents aren't home." Alex said softly._

"_No one and I repeat no one, says no to me and then sends me home." Dean said threateningly._

"_What's going on here?" Justin asked walking over and folding his arms across his chest._

"_I was telling Dean that it was time for him to go home." Alex said with more confidence this time._

"_And I politely declined." Dean said giving his charming smile._

"_When my sister tells a guy to go home, she means it. Now get out of here willingly before I kick you out, permanently!" Justin exclaimed._

"_You can't kick me out permanently. You don't own the sub station!" Dean replied as he grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her toward him._

"_Let me go Dean." Alex said, almost begging._

"_No. You're coming with me Russo." Dean said forcefully while he pulled Alex along with him._

"_Hey Dean…" Justin said tapping Dean on the shoulder and making him turn around before Justin punched him in the face, forcing Dean to let go of Alex's arm, "news flash for you Dean," Justin continued while squatting next to Dean, " the Waverly Sub Station is owned by the Russo family. Meaning that when my parents are out of town, and they leave me in charge, I am the owner. Now get your pathetic excuse for a human being out of my sight and stay away from my sister." Justin spat before standing up and turning to Alex and pulling her into a comforting hug. "Are you okay?" he asked tilting Alex's head up so that he could look into her eyes._

"_No." Alex whispered._

"_Okay, um I'm sorry, but the Sub Station will be closing early today. So if you could all possibly pay for your meals, we will get you to go boxes and cups and you can take them home." Justin said to all of the customers._

"_Justin, you don't have to send the customers home and close the Sub Station." Alex said looking up at Justin with shock in her eyes._

"_Yes I do. You need me, and I can't help you if I'm working." Justin said softly. "So go upstairs and wait in the living room, I'll be there in about 20 minutes or so." He finished._

"_Okay." Alex said as she slowly made her way up the stairs._

"_I am so sorry for the inconvenience today; I hope this don't make you want to stop coming here." Justin said as he helped the customers with getting them to go cups and boxes._

_20 minutes later, just as he had said, Justin walked up the stairs to see Alex holding her knees to her body and just staring at the blank screen on the TV._

"_Alex, I am so sorry for bursting into your room earlier, but you have to understand that when mom and dad aren't here, I feel even more protective of you and I didn't want to see you get hurt; especially by him. So do you get what was going through my mind when I came upstairs to get you and your bedroom door was shut, and locked?" Justin asked as he sat down next to his sister._

_Not really trusting her voice, Alex nodded, but didn't look at her brother._

"_Are you going to be okay?" Justin asked, getting a shrug of the shoulders in response. "Alex, I need you to talk to me. Nodding or shaking your head and just shrugging your shoulders aren't going to be enough." Justin commented turning Alex's head with his finger._

"_I almost gave him everything and if you hadn't of busted into my room…" Alex started, "I would have regretted making the biggest mistake of my life." She finished._

"_Really?" Justin asked, trying not to sound too happy about that._

"_Yeah. So I guess what I'm saying is… thanks for coming to get me when you did." Alex said before leaning and had giving Justin a little peck on the lips before standing up and turning away from Justin, only to have him grab her hand and pull her back down._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_*-*-*End Chapter 1*-*-*_

_(A/N: I hope you all liked chapter 1. I think I might just write one more chapter and make this a two shot, but I don't know yet.)_


	2. Chapter 2

*-*-*Differences or Similarities*-*-*

*-*-*Chapter 2*-*-*

*-*-*By: MikaylAGomeZ09*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Summary: Alex and Justin are different in almost every way. But don't family members have similarities as well?

Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Justin, what are you doing?" Alex asked as Justin pulled her back down onto the couch.

"I'm giving my little sister a hug. For realizing that she almost made a huge mistake and actually thanked me for stopping her." Justin said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Okay then." Alex said slowly before wrapping her arms around Justin as well.

"What is going on here? And why is the Sub Station closed in the middle of the day?" Jerry asked walking into the living room and seeing his oldest son and only daughter hugging.

"And I thought Dean was coming over today Alex?" Theresa asked.

"He stopped by earlier and then left abruptly." Alex said as she pulled away from Justin.

"Is someone going to tell me why the Sub Station is closed in the middle of the day?" Jerry asked.

"We closed early because Alex needed me and I couldn't be there for her if I was running the Sub Station." Justin said while side glancing at his sister.

"What was so important in Alex's life that came before the Sub Station?" Jerry asked.

"An emotional crisis that presented itself in front of the customers that were here about 30 minutes ago." Justin answered while Alex, Theresa and Max stood and stared at Jerry in disbelief.

"Why are all of you staring at me like that?" Jerry asked.

"It's the way that you don't seem to care that your daughter needed Justin, and Justin did the mature thing by closing the Sub Station so that he could help her." Theresa said.

"We need the money." Jerry said.

"I understand that Jerry, but our kids come before the money. Besides, we left Justin in charge while we were away. I think Justin's choice to help Alex over helping customers was the right choice.

"I've told these kids to think of other's before thinking of themselves." Jerry said.

"And that's exactly what Justin was doing Dad!" Alex exclaimed.

"When I say think of others, I meant think of me and the Sub Station before thinking about you." Jerry replied.

"But I wasn't thinking about me, I was thinking about Alex and what she needed. I asked the customers to kindly pay for their meals, I gave them to go boxes and cups and then apologized for the inconvenience of everything." Justin explained.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we re-open the Sub Station for today and get back to work." Jerry said before taking Max by the shoulder and leading him downstairs.

"Ignore your father. I think what you did Justin was the right thing to do and I thank you for comforting Alex for whatever the reason was that she needed to be comforted." Theresa said with a smile before heading upstairs to her room.

"Yeah, thanks Justin. I don't think I would have been able to handle that all by myself, even if I thought I would have been." Alex said giving Justin another hug.

"You're welcome Alex." Justin said wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. "And if you ever need help with a guy again, just let me know, and I'll take care of him for you. Okay?" Justin asked.

"Okay." Alex said before turning to go sit on the balcony. "Would you like to join me on the balcony Justin? You know, watch the sun set and talk?" Alex asked looking over her shoulder and holding out her hand.

"I would love to." Justin said as he walked over to her, took her outstretched hand and walked onto the balcony.

"You know, I never would have thought that you would stick up for me that much." Alex commented as they sat down on the chairs.

"Why wouldn't I? I care about you and don't like seeing you hurt." Justin said.

"Because, you never really show that you care about me. You always seem to hate me. I mean, I know of other times that you've stood up for me and everything, but I've never witnessed it first hand. And it felt really good to actually see you doing it and not just hearing about it." Alex said as the sun shone bright and low and highlighted her features.

"Thinking about it, you're right, I've never defended you with you in the same room, but at least you know now that I really do defend you and Max isn't just making it up." Justin said as he leaned in and kissed Alex's forehead again.

"That is true. And I thank you for that." Alex commented with a smile.

"I love you Alex." Justin muttered.

"I love you too Justin." Alex responded.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*End Chapter 2*-*-*

(A/N: Did you like the story? I know that the characters were a little OOC, and I apologize for that. I just couldn't figure out a way to make them IC, and still make the story work. Oh, and I apologize for the summary or the title not relating in any way to the actual story.)


End file.
